The present invention relates to sofabeds, and relates more particularly to a simple structure of sofabed which can be alternatively arranged into a sofa, a single bed, or twin beds, and which has a space for keeping a quilt, pillow, etc.
The frame assembly of a regular sofabed is generally comprised of a plurality of frame tubes and an angle adjustment device respectively connected together by connecting elements such as pins, screws etc. This structure of sofabed has no room for keeping quilt, pillow, etc. Furthermore, this structure of sofabed can only be alternatively arranged into a bed or a sofa, however it cannot be adjusted from a linked twin beds into a single bed.